comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2018-05-12 Moments of Kindness
There's been a list for the staff to check before allowing anyone beyond a set of double doors in the maternity wing. Officer Grayson, of course, made that cut. A woman in her mid forties, in teddy bear scrubs, will lead the way past the guard trying not to look like a guard, and through the doors. She will gesture him to the open doorway, a glance inside before she retreats towards her desk. Inside, the redhead is sitting with her legs stretched out, a book in one hand, her other hand over the edge of the bassinet to keep touch with the tiny swaddled bundle with in. Red hair has been braided loosely over one shoulder, her top a contrasting teal shade that matches the loose bottoms that peek out where one knee has pushed past the covers. It's a maternity suite, soft colors and lighting, and even a tiny mini fridge not far from the bed. Dick Grayson knocks on the side of the door softly as he enters the suite, "Hi there." He grins, "I figured I would stop in to see how you were doing sicne I saw the news." he smiles and has a small bouquet of daisies in one hand and something wrapped in the other, "I brought presents." Blue eyes lift from her book, and after a second to recognize him, there's a warm, bright smile. "Officer Grayson. I was hoping to see you again. To say thank you." There's a glance to the bassinette. "Erring on the side of caution was smart. My blood pressure was pretty high." The smile falters. "The news?" She'll pause. "Which article or story, I guess I should ask." Then she sees the flowers. "You brought me flowers? That's so sweet." There is one other floral bit in this room, a potted orchid, near the window. Did someone give it to her, or was it decor? "Presents and manners? Oh my. Won't you come in?" She'll nod to a chair not so far from the bed. Dick Grayson walks in and smiles, "I saw the article in the Bugle with the pictures." He does mention any other articles I might have seen. He wasl over to look in the bassinete and gives the baby boy a wiggly fingered wave and then he says "Well I see someone else beat me in regards to the flowwers but I thought you would want something to brighten the room." he offers her the daisies. "My mother sent it. Apparently my father gave her an orchid when she had me." There's that thick silence for a second after that, that implies that no one will be sending her one. There's a smile at the wave, her gaze dropping to the baby. "You can officially meet Gregory Stark, the center of my universe." The book is set down, so she can reach for the baby. "There's a plastic vase there by the sink, if you wouldn't mind putting them in water. They're so cheerful." Dick Grayson nodos to her and sets the wrapped package on part of the bed that is not in use and heads over ot put the flowers in water, "Well a wise gentleman once told me that you cna never go wrong with Daisies." Once the flower are taken care of he heads back over and says to gregory, "Well hello gragory welcome to New York, it is not quite as scary as it first seems." "They're...perfect. Thank you." Her voice gets a bit whispery at the end, before eyes look from flowers to cop. "Would you like to hold him?" Dick Grayson nods ot her and says, "Sure." he says, "I hope i hold him right. I know I need ot support the head but that is about it." he opens his arms to take hte baby, "that will letyou unrap the other present, it is for him but he will need your help to enjoy it for a bit." Sabrielle will reach up, to position his arm before she will slip Gregory into that cradle of his arm. "Something like this." She'll smile up at him, even as fingers linger close to Gregory a moment, a stroke over dark hair. "Flowers and a present for the baby? Are you bucking for sainthood?" She will smile, before she will reach for the present and start to carefully unwrap it. Dick Grayson laughs, "Mah just was taught it was not polite to show up empty handed so I had ot have both hands full." he Holds onto the baby carefully and smiles, "This might be practise for if i ever get a neice or nephew." Under the wrapping is a book, "The Giving Tree, by Shel Silverstein." "Well, you were taught very well." Blue eyes shine as she uncovers the book, biting at her bottom lip. "I loved this book, growing up." Her voice chokes off a bit, before she tries to take a deep breath and pull everything back in. "I don't even know where all the stuff I got him is. I don't know where it's all going to go. Where we are going to go." Dick Grayson holds the baby carefulyl and says, "i am sure you will be able to find a place without too much effort." He says, "And well if oyu need moving help i do work cheap when not on duty, pizza and beer is the going rate I believe." He grins, and lifts the baby up a bit, "He flys through the air with the gratest of ease." he sings that bit off key. Sabrielle presses the book against her lap, eyes looking upwards while she blinks rapidly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make a fuss." There's another deep breath. "You must already think me a total fool, the way I talked about him when you drove me here. Happy, and I was so excited for the baby." She shrugs. "Well, I will keep it in mind, pizza and beer. You like homemade pizza?" She bites her lip again, working at it. "I don't know where to look for someplace to live, even. I have to find somewhere safe. Because he's the only thing that matters." Dick Grayson nods to her, "Sure, I like homemade anything, I am not much of a cook." He nods to her, "Well you should be able ot find somewhere safe, I have ot admit not knowing much about the better parts of New York or really anything much about it, I have not lived here since college." "You're very good at the not addressing things the emotional woman says, Officer. I have to give you that." At least she still has some sense of humor. The book is set carefully aside, the wrapping paper folded and set with it. "I lived in Hell's Kitchen, ...before. I wasn't scared for me, but.. him? I don't know where to go." Dick Grayson nods, "YEah that wouldn't nt be where I would pick to raise a child."he looks over at her, "Well I know things have ot be mind boggling at the moment and sicne i can't really make it bettter I just try ot listen and help with advice but unless oyu need to learn about police work or circus life I think I am out of my depth." he smiles as he skips over some of this talents. "Well.. cop work. You want to make detective?" There's a mischievious gleam in her eyes. "Help rule some neighborhoods out. I don't have to live in New York." There's a pause, a glance at the window. "I probably should, just in case, but.." She shrugs. "I'm going to need to figure a lot of things out. Income, where I can live, what I will do for said income. I.. I used to have a school. Taught dancing. But I signed it over to a charity he started, because of other reasons. God, how do other women do this?" Dick Grayson nods to her, "I think I would be a good detetive." He smiles and says, "Well I can definately help at ruling some out." he makes sure one arm has the baby firmly in hit's grasp and then reaches out to touch her shoulder, "You will find a way." Sabrielle startles at that touch, blue eyes lifting up to his face. "All I have is a new release. He says I'll be... provided for." There's a bitter twist to those words. "That doesn't give me a whole lot of information. I.. I don't want anything from him, but for now.. and that's a whole lot more than other women have at a time like this." She tries to take a deep breath. "You know, for a guy who says he's not sure on how to hold babies, you seem like a pro." Dick Grayson grins, "Wel it is kind of like holding a football with eyes." He jokes and then he says, "though I think he prefers the company of his mommy." he offers the child back to her. There's a laugh. "And here earlier someone said he was cute, didn't even look like Churchill." She'll reach for Gregory more than happily. "He's not dumb. He knows who his Momma is." Dick Grayson smiles, "He is cute, and yeah he deifinately gives off a bright vibe." he grins, "And ther are worse things than being a football with eyes." He laughs a bit more not wanting ot let that joke go just yet. " I have never seen a football with this much hair." Sabrielle sasses him, her finger stroking over those dark, baby fine locks. "But if and when I need an escort out of here, to wherever I end up going, are you available? Pizza and beer?" Dick Grayson says, "Unless I am on duty or there is an emergency in Bludhaven, sure." he nods, "Yup Pizza and beer, though don't tell the guys in the union i said that, I would get heat for wreacking the pay scale."" She giggles, even as she squirms and curls up with the baby. She looks down at Gregory, and everything about her seems to glow a moment. "Thank you. I mean that from the bottom of my heart." Her voice is soft, warm. "For the ride here, for the flowers, for the book.." Eyes glance up. "For the kindness." Dick Grayson smiles, "Hey there is enough bad in the world, I see it every day, so if i can add a little kindness that probably outweighs a lot of the other work I do on the streets." "You do the hard work. Not everyone could do you what you do." Sabrielle tells him gently. "But.. I don't have a lot in the way of people and kindness right now. So it means a lot." Dick Grayson smiles nad says, "Well I am just glad i was i nthe right place at he right time." he says, "And instant one way or the other can make all the difference." He gets a little quiet himself after he says that and looks out the window a bit his face sliping into a bit of an emotionless mask. "Don't go giving me cop face now, Grayson." She teases. " I promise not to get all weepy on you. I'm not.. this isn't who I am." Dick Grayson turns to her and offers a smile, "alright, and well you are going through a lot all at once. I mean you go from heading for a routine ammountment to everything else in less than a week that is a lot for anyone." "Maybe, but.. I still feel like a fool in front of everyone. You doubly so." Sabrielle confesses. "That's one thing I hate." Dick Grayson shakes his head, "Why doubly so for me?" He ahsakes his head, "I am jsut a somehwat humble public servant." He shakes his head, "I would say worry less about what other think and focus on what is important." "You saw me just before everything hit the fan." Sabrielle explains. "You heard me talking about.. him, like a fool in love. You heard me talking like he loved me, we were about to have our first child, like he cared." There's a glance down at Gregory. "And then what, hours later? He announces the divorce, no word to me.." Lips press together, rubbing. "He's never even been to see him." Dick Grayson nods, "YEah well that just means you were wrong, no one is perfect, but yeah you were in the dark about the the situation. "he shrugs, "I am surprised he hasn't been to see him I mean whatever else he is still the father." "I'm a psychic, Grayson." The words come out half-choked, half laughing. "I should have known. But just the day before we met.. he was telling me he loved me, he loved the baby. We were picking out god parents. What did I miss?" Blue eyes cast around the room, as if she can find something. Then there's a hitch in her breathing. "Apparently being a father would put a crimp in his dating or return to his playboy ways of pre-marriage." Dick Grayson looks over o her, "I see." he says, "Well I will be careful ot think good things only around you then." he shrugs, "I won't say what i think about that." he sighs. "I.. I'm not like that." She manages, and those blue eyes fix on his face. "I'm better with empathy than telepathy anyhow." She confesses. She blinks. "You mean.. about him choosing to drop me without a word, not seeing Gregory, or?" Dick Grayson nods, "Yeah about not seeing his child." he says, "Too many children and parents have no choice in htematter about seeing each other, so I don't have a high opinion of someone who wont avoid seeing their baby." His own mood seems to be growing darker. "Hey. Not your burden, sugar. Maybe he's just trying to avoid the press or something." The words make her want to choke. "You're not that kind of man. Don't make me work my woo woo mind magic to make you stop getting all grim on me." That's teasing, the smile tells him so. Dick Grayson looks over at her and it takes a moment for the smile to resister, "Sorry, like most people I have some baggage." He does not explain further. "And well I don't want ot bring you down that was the opposite of the reason I visitied." he says, "So any big plans for your first mother's day?" he asks her happy to point the conversation in a different direction. "We all do. I just don't want to put rocks in your bags and make your baggage heavier, Grayson. You came here to be kind. I don't want to ruin /your/ day." There's a chuckle. "I think they're making us some sort of special breakfast. Alas, no mimosas." Dick Grayson nods and laughs, "Yeah probably don't allwo drinking and well with the baby doubly so." he smiles, "Still it will be a bnice way to spend all day with your child. I am sure you will miss though times in ab out two years when he is running all over and driving you crazy." Sabrielle laughs. "I'm a new mother, staring down the barrel of a life I hadn't anticipated. How is drinking not a brilliant idea?" There's a grin at that. "I can't bear to be parted from him, truth be told." There's a glance. "I was.. kidnapped, while I was married to Tony. Because I was his wife, and they wanted to use me to hurt him." There's a breathiness to her words. "No one else knows he hasn't come to see him." It's almost a whisper. "I can't risk him." Dick Grayson nods to her, "Well no one will hear it from me." he says, "Sounds like oyu have been through a lot even brefore this last week." Sabrielle closes her eyes a moment. "It isn't easy being married to a man like him. Lots of harassment from other women, being kidnapped.. other things." She shakes her head, eyes opening and over-bright. "But! That doesn't apply anymore!" See! Brightside. "But I should probably let you go, Grayson. I'm sure you have better things to do today. I'll call you if things..get weird?" Dick Grayson nods ot ehr and says, "Yeah I am working a double tomorrow to give folks with families mroe time off." he says, "You take care, and yeah if you need anything call." he waves goodby e to Gregory before heading out. "So you'll need a drink." She teases. "I will take care, I promise. Thank you again for the visit..and the presents." She may let him clear the doorway, before she starts reading the new book to the baby.